Dream Stuck
by sakurafans
Summary: Written by: blue_tuna27 ~Sakura wakes up in a dream on her seventeenth birthday, with Kero by her side. Stuck in this dream world, as so they call it, they go to Hong Kong~ for that's all they can do for help. Yet, Sakura's destiny is awaiting there.
1. PrologueChapter 1

~*~* Dream Stuck *~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, and I don't own anything that deals with our beloved artists--- CLAMP. This is just my own story thing... O_o So, yeah! You get my point!! I hope...  
  
Author's Note: story written by~ blue_tuna27 ^-^ Konnichiwaaa!! This is a NEW ficcie, so be nice!! No, I'm just kidding... About the 'be nice' part. Or maybe not... Okay, anywayz, I want you to know this--- You Must Read This!! --- BEWARE!! This is weird... It's really different, really, I mean really, different... A very new type of a story--- to me, that is... heh heh... This story takes place when Sakura turns seventeen on her birthday... Yeah... It's very different O_o!! Tired of me saying that? Heh heh... Well, here goes... Hope you CCS/whatever fans like this fic of mine!!! I hope it satisfies you!! Please, R&R! It'd be very nice of you!! Okay, finally, the beginning...  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~*~* Dream Stuck *~*~  
~*~* Prologue *~*~  
  
In space, there's Earth, small and plagued with hatred, unlike the other planets of other galaxies far away and in its own galaxy. Standing in the center of her bedroom, she felt calm, but something in her inner self hasn't been figured out yet. Earth is crumbling from, basically, humans. The fear, hatred, and the spiteness of people's minds have gotten worse. What has our world gotten into? Sakura looked at her self, in a casual way, at the reflection before her in the big bedroom mirror. She have been spaced out for a while looking at her own eyes. Her emerald green eyes were gloomy, yet serene, just been awake from her deep sleep to an early Saturday morning, her birthday, and the first of April. She's just now turned seventeen, measured five feet and seven inches tall, light brownish-auburn hair grown down to her waist in the same style her bangs were before. Though, she looked at herself, trying to find something, but found nothing, but her lady self standing in front of a mirror. She just stood there, looking at her eyes, into empty depths of emerald pools, that was shown in her reflection of the mirror before her.  
  
"Aiee! Come on, get ready! You're still in your pajamas!" a little creature shouted in to one of Sakura's ears; apparently, Sakura's in her sugar pink long sleeved and long panted pajamas.  
  
"O-Oh! Gomen nasai, Kero-chan!" Sakura replied after she got away from her day-dream zone and her reflection in her mirror. She smiled and went and took out 'The Bubble' card after she got out her baton to clean her self up in the shower room, brushed her teeth, and changed her clothes in a hurry. Sakura had on white overalled shorts with a U-necked, sugar pink, sleeveless shirt underneath. Then she had her hair fixed into two braided pig tails tied in pink ribbons. She hugged Kero after she was done and ran down stairs with a cute smile on her face.  
  
"Be sure to give me treats, if there's any!" Kero shouted as Sakura went out her door, shutting it after her.  
  
When she went down, all was silent and desolate, no happiness what so ever. It all seemed gloomy. There was a few people; Tomoyo, in a blue dress; Touya, in a plain white tee shirt and jeans; Yukito, in tan pants and a long sleeved yellow shirt; and her father, with a nice white shirt and blue jeans on. They were all lying down, dead. No blood, but most likely, dead. Sakura felt no life present. All then was a blur; tears blemished her eyes. Coldness swept over her body, while her heart choked. She drooped down on her knees.  
  
"Kero-chan?! Please, Kero-chan!" Sakura cried out towards upstairs.  
  
"Nani...?" Kero responded as he flew down the stairs cautiously.  
  
Sakura wept with tears running down her face and wanted something to cry on, but there was nothing there for her now.  
  
Kero looked around with a worried expression, and frowned, "Sakura, this, I never knew would happen to you... W-When Yue is gone within Yukito's body, that could mean trouble, then... I have another form..."  
  
"N-Nani?" Sakura asked as her voice cracked.  
  
"We must go to Hong Kong..." Kero whispered in a terribly different voice.   
  
Sakura thought it was just the ringing in her ears. She can't even see him, but his voice was strangely sequacious in her mind. But... what is there to live for...?  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Every animal species is never to be seen anymore, so as every one she has known. There is no life out there, but it's all peaceful and at least there was still plants living.  
  
"Why is this happening K-Kero-chan?" Sakura squeaked as she looked every direction. "Kero-chan?"  
  
Sakura stopped walking in the middle of the street and looked behind her.  
  
"Don't look at me!" Kero shouted behind a tree. The shout was spoken with a voice she has never heard before from Kero.  
  
Sakura was about to laugh, but she has no heart to. She never heard Kero say that before. "Why, what's the matter?" Sakura asked.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura could see massive white wings speckled with hints of gold spread out from behind the tree he was hiding from.  
  
"Nani?!" Sakura gasped as Kero poked his head out from behind the tree. It was human. Sakura gagged.  
  
"Don't look at me like that! Go pack up your things and your brother's clothes! I mean it! Go, go! We're going to Hong Kong, right now! I can't stay here any longer! Hurry up Sakura!" Kero shouted with a strong young man's voice.  
  
"I-I... Okay!" Sakura responded back as she ran back to her house, that's across the street from the tree.  
  
She went in through the door, ignoring the dead bodies, and packed up lot of things that she could find, that they needed mostly. She went into her father's room, Touya's room, her room, and the kitchen. Lastly, she picked up her Clow book and her family photo album, including pictures of her mother, father, brother, herself, friends, and events. She put the album inside her suitcase and but the Clow book in one of her pockets. It took her around thirty minutes to do all of the packing, while Kero waited.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
'What is going on?' Sakura had thought as she went out the door. 'Why Hong Kong? Well, there's nothing else to do... I wish... He was still here...'  
  
Sakura ran to a spot far away from the tree, that Kero was hiding for the whole time.   
  
"Kero-chan! I'm right here! I got out a few clothes, that's Touya's. Plus, I packed a lot of his clothes for you... Here, catch!" Sakura yelled out as Kero let out a human hand. It seems as if his human figure is perfect, by the looks of his arm stretched out to catch the bundle of clothes, but he sounded angry by it.  
  
"Uh... Arigatou. Gomen ne, for snapping at you earlier... It's even your birthday..." Kero said in a voice more calmer and nice to hear.  
  
Sakura smiled warmly, even though Kero couldn't see her from behind a tree. She almost had her eyes welled up with tears for smiling. But she kept her sadness inside herself at the best as she could do.  
  
While Kero changed into her brother's clothes, Kero yelled for help. Sakura gagged.   
  
"Sakura? It's hard to put a shirt on... Heh heh..." Kero said hesitantly.  
  
Sakura let out a puff of air in relief. She then walked to the tree and poked her head around behind the big and thick tree trunk.  
  
'He's beautiful...' Sakura had first thought when she looked at him. His hair was a golden blond color and in the same style as Yukito's. But his face structure seem grim and perfect as much as his eyebrows. Looking into his eyes, she could see that it's gold, too, like his beast form. It all seems unreal like Yue.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kero asked almost in a whisper.  
  
"I-It's just not Kero-chan..." Sakura whispered in reply. She couldn't barely speak, most likely, speechless.  
  
"Uh... So, will you help me? It's hard to do what humans do, you know... Of course you don't know... You never have been a four legger yourself! Well, at least I know how to eat! That's my most favorite thing that humans do! Eating exotic and delicious stuff!" Kero said with his new charming smile.  
  
Sakura smiled back and almost had her eyes watery from the sadness inside. It hurts her to smile when everybody she has known and loved are dead.  
  
"Um... Can you get rid of your wings?" Sakura asked in an unusual squeak.  
  
Kero looked at her expressionlessly and held onto the tree afterwards. Then the wings fluttered and started to shrink back into his back.  
  
"AHH!" Kero shouted in pain as blood started to stream down on his back. His teeth were grind together and his eyes were closed shut. Sakura then hugged tightly Kero around his waist by his side as he held onto the tree, from seeing that he needs to release his pain. The wings, finally, disappeared into his back. No changes, but two deep gashes gushing out red blood. Sakura also got herself bloody from holding onto Kero.  
  
Sakura cried as Kero breathed hard with droplets of sweat flowed down to his chin. She hugged him more firmly as Kero turned to her direction and her head fit perfectly on his chest.  
  
"Sakura..." Kero said with his voice hoarse from separated breaths.  
  
"Kero-chan! Gomen ne, gomen nasai! It was all my fault... I-I didn't know..." Sakura cried as she held held onto him around his waist.  
  
"It's okay, Sakura... You didn't know..."  
  
"Still!" Sakura cried more loudly.  
  
As she cried on, Kero didn't know what to do. He then thought of the human romance movies and grimaced. But Sakura still held on. Unexpectedly, he started stroking her hair to calm her down in a hesitant way; he couldn't just push her away.  
  
"Come on, Sakura... We need to hurry," Kero said calmly. Sakura didn't respond.  
  
All of the sudden, after Sakura stopped her crying, white light occurred around them and started to guffaw Kero and Sakura while she held on to him. Then he felt strength and his wounds healing up to its finish. He opened his mouth in surprise and looked down at Sakura. When he's fully healed after a few minutes, Sakura dropped down to the ground. Sakura is the one who let out such power.   
  
"Sakura!" Kero shouted while silence was around him. 'Oh, the Book of Clow, she still gained power after the card business was all finished! I need to get her some help... We need to go to Hong Kong...' Kero thought continuously as he picked up Sakura in his arms, swiftly off her feet.   
  
"Sakura, you've grown so much..." Kero said with a grin. Everything was in silence. No life was out there, except the trees and rest of the plants in the whole area of Tomoeda. Then Sakura made some noise by struggling in his arms, while her head fit in to his chest. 'She's going to be okay...' Kero thought with relief. After a quarter mile of walk, at the King Penguin slide, he laid Sakura down in the shelter inside the slide and changed into his cute and little plush toy self. 'Wow I'm puny...' Kero thought as he flew up in the air. He never had thought that changing into his cute little form was so easy to do. He thought he never could change back to his little self when he automatically turned into the winged human form.  
  
He forgot that all of the stuff Sakura packed for him and herself was left where she left them before they walked off. So, he figured he could fly back and get them.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Oof..." Kero said as he landed on a big suit case. There were three big ones. "Heh heh heh... hehhhh..." Kero laughed with sarcasm.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kero gleamed after a few minutes of thinking. 'I can change into my true form...' he thought coolly. He tried, but instead he gets his winged human form. "Nani?!" Still his pants was on, in relief to himself--- it was hard for him to put them on. But there was wings. 'Uh, it's alright, I guess...'  
  
He picked up all the suit cases, two in one hand and one in the other. 'Such strength, this human form has! It's not human... It just looks human...'  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Wha? Where am I...?" Sakura asked herself, rubbing her head in exhaustion; apparently, she's in a shelter inside the king Penguin slide. Her eyes focused as she tried sit up. Then she heard an, "Oof," when she finally sat up.  
  
"Kero-chan?" Sakura asked for him in a moan.  
  
"Sakura? Good, you're awake... I got the suit cases. You sure packed a lot! Wahh!" Kero said as he stretched him self out, including his wings.  
  
Sakura crawled out of the shelter and ran to him clumsily.  
  
"Daijobu desu ka?" Sakura asked as Kero stretched out his back and his wings. Sakura then walked behind him and looked at his back. 'All the blood's gone...' Sakura thought cluelessly.  
  
"It doesn't hurt. I just turned into my little self and turned back to this form. This form is weird... I'm not used to standing with two legs..." Kero explained with a warm smile as he turned back to see her. Sakura smiled back in reply. "You are gaining more strength than before! You have new power!"  
  
Sakura looked at him oddly and said, "I-I do?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You healed me, Sakura... You don't even remember...  
  
"Oh... I did?!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Sugoi!"  
  
Kero looked at her smile, then frowned and said in a serious tone, "Though, you passed out... Only use it when you think it is truly right. And I mean it."  
  
"O-Okay, Kero-chan! I'll remember that!" Sakura said as she stood up straight and looked at him in the eyes.  
  
Kero then smiled and replied, "Then, that's settled!" Kero then picked up one of the suit cases. He stopped, suddenly, and frowned again and was about to say something until...  
  
Sakura smiled again and grabbed the Clow Book from one of her pockets and showed it to Kero.  
  
"It's safe!" She said sincerely.  
  
"Okay," Kero replied with a smile.  
  
"Kero-chan, I've got something to say to you... I-I think this ought to be a dream... Gomen nasai, for me saying so," Sakura said quietly with hesitation.  
  
Kero looked at her in surprise and nodded in unison with his eyes gloomy downwards her emerald green eyes. Sakura looked up at him in surprise. She didn't expect this for an answer.  
  
"I knew it... Sakura, don't get carried away with anything because... It would be heart breaking for you..." Kero said after he seen Sakura looking up at him as if she seen a ghost.  
  
"I-I can just wake up, you know... But still, I'm glad it's a dream. It's a night mare so far!"   
  
"I mean it, Sakura, it's going to be chaotic crisis... This is what happens to who ever carries power of the Clow cards, that goes beyond Clow Reed's own power... If you don't finish this dream in a right way... You'll die in your sleep..." Kero said bitterly, but Sakura could see that he was trembling.  
  
"Oh... Now, I get it... I'm glad you know what this all is, but why didn't you say you could be in my dreams that seems so real? You are real to me, right now, but I have a feeling this is a dream, that seems... so real..." Sakura said as she held Kero's free hand, without noticing.  
  
"You must of gained lot of power because you could feel this is a dream, even though it is real at the same time..." Kero paused and looked at her hand on his own, then continued, "This is different from a normal dream... At first, I thought this was all a dream, until I could feel pain from my wings earlier. I think I was in contact with you so I could be in your dream, too, because I slept on your hair. So, that's one thing... This dream, as we both call it, is called, "Kumnun hyonsilsong." It's a term that Clow Reed have called it. His conscience, the evilness of himself, is the one who made this whole thing... And you're obviously chosen to fight with him... Don't ask. At least I'm here with you. You're not the only one who thinks this is exotic. I never knew this would ever happen..."  
  
"Okay, okay... It's alright, Kero-chan. It's just a good thing we're in this together," Sakura replied with her usual warm smile.  
  
Sakura pulled out her key of Clow and said her usual ritual and it turned into her baton, that she've had ever since that day with Kaho Misuki and Yue. She then pulled out two cards, 'The Fly,' and 'The Power' cards. Commanding them for whatever she wanted that will help her to go to Hong Kong, she felt strength coming from her to the cards. Afterwards, she got a cute pair of wings on her back and strength pulsing inside her veins. She then picked up two suit cases that were smaller than the one that Kero's holding right now.   
  
"Ready to fly?" Kero asked with a grin.  
  
"Hoee... I guess we should get to our weird business... So let's get on with it!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
To Be Continued... On to Chapter 1 of Dream Stuck---  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~*~* Dream Stuck *~*~  
  
Disclaimer: CLAMP stuff belongs to CLAMP!! Hee hee... Short, huh?  
  
Author's Note: story written by~ blue_tuna27!!! Hiee Yah!!! ^_~ So, yeah... Hullo! Here's Chapter 1! And... I hope you like it... If you got anything to say, please R&R this story! It would totally be esteemed! ^_^ So, do you wanna go on, now?  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~*~* Dream Stuck *~*~  
~*~* Chapter 1 *~*~  
  
From high in the air, it looked beautiful in her emerald green eyes. Air going into her face felt great as her braids flew gracefully behind her. It was morning of the next day already; a good time seeing the sun rise when they're flying. Anyway, it is the dream world afterall. Time could go faster if it wanted to. The young man beside her, with massive wings, looked at her eyes off and on in glimpses. Her eyes were full, filled with glee.  
  
"Kero-chan! I would like to do this often! This part is my favorite part of the whole dream, you know! I wish we could do this whenever we want when we're not in the dream world!" Sakura yelled at him, since they were going in an extremely high speed in a high altitude a few yards away from each other.  
  
Kero, interrupted from his thoughts, laughed and Sakura laughed with him.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"All of Japan has disappeared... This is now called the highest cases of all centuries of all the events in the whole world. What happened to them? Could this happen to us and other places? We've no answers..." the news reporter from the television explained with sophistication, though people could obviously see there's sadness behind her grim look. Even though she was continuing on with the report, she was turned off when an old man, named Wei, turned of the t.v.   
  
"We heard enough..." Wei said sadly.  
  
Lot of elders of the Li clan, dressed in Hong Kong's traditional clothing, in the big council like room were thinking and talking of what was going on. But the seventeen year old boy that was top of the council could only think of something else.  
  
'Sakura...' he thought as the name came out as air from his lips. He then finally can talk as he whispered, "She probably have forgotten me... But I have never forgotten you..."  
  
Unexpectedly, a salty drop ran down from his right eye to his lips. 'No way... She can't be... Not dead! Why her and every other person... Why couldn't it be me... Doushite! Sakura... You can't be... I-I still love you!' Syaoran thought as his insides trembled. He then got off his chair and ran out of the enormous room through the Li clan's residence. Everyone in the whole house hold looked at him with clueless expressions as he ran hiding his face. Arriving in his room, he picked up his sacred sword, that has been passed on for centuries, old as Clow Reed himself, and ran out with it in his hand.  
  
Running for ten minutes long in a quarter mile distance away from the Li clan's house hold, he finally stopped. The scenery surrounding him was fairly beautiful before his fiery amber brown eyes. All was grassy hills covered with all shades of green and rainbow colors from the little flowers all around and beneath him. The beauty of all of it reminded him of Sakura. The image before him reminded of Sakura with tears in her beautiful emerald eyes while she gave Syaoran a pink bear with wings while he was leaving and himself saying that he'll come back for her. While he looked at everything with sadness, he dropped to his knees and sat in that position on his feet. His eyes softened while his cinnamon brown hair locks flew gracefully as he gasped for air from all the running. Sword in hand by the hilt, he thrust it into the ground. After a few minutes in that position for a while, he laid his head against his hand on the hilt of the sword. For the first time in years, unexpectedly, he's crying...  
  
"Damn it..."  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I'm getting tired... How about you?" Sakura asked as she crouched her back forward towards down her knees.  
  
"Hmm... You can't use magic as long for five hours or more. You'll pass out, Sakura... Though, I'm impressed how long you can persist to it. Okay, okay, come over here," Kero replied. he just noticed that they were deliberately slowing down very much.  
  
"Okay... What are you going to do?" Sakura asked, straightening up.  
  
Kero then took her two suit cases and the other in one hand and took Sakura with his free hand in his arms as well.  
  
"Kero-chan?! Let me carry one suit case..."  
  
So, afterwards, dangerously in the air, Sakura ended up with the biggest suit case in her hands. She then got rid of the card magic within her and had the cards go to her pocket. The baton changed into a key after the cards went into one of her pockets.  
  
"Are you at least a slightest bit tired from carrying the suit cases, including me?" Sakura asked while she hid her face with the suit case in her grip. 'I can't be blushing! This is Kero-chan!'  
  
Kero smiled and still looked forward. He then answered in a happy tone, "Iie, not at all! This form is really strong!"  
  
Sakura giggled and looked at his face. Redness crept to her cheeks again.  
  
"Nani? Why are you looking at me like that?" Kero asked.  
  
"Hoee... Nandemonai! I wasn't looking at you! Heh heh hehhhh..." Sakura replied while she tightly gripped the handle of the suit case.  
  
"Oh, okay... What ever you say," Kero said with a clueless expression on his face.  
  
"Sugoi! Look at the scenery!" Sakura gasped at the country scenery below her.  
  
"It's Hong Kong..." Kero answered.  
  
"It seems it haven't been touched like Japan was..." Sakura said with relief in her voice, but Kero could see the dolefulness in her eyes. He could tell that Sakura wants this dream to be over with.  
  
"Hmm..." Kero thought out loudly.  
  
"So, where are we stopping at in Hong Kong?" Sakura asked with a change of an attitude, in which she smiled her cutest smile up at Kero.  
  
"Li clan's residence..." Kero dully replied.  
  
"Nani?!" Sakura gasped, yet her heart went giddy with excitement.  
  
"They're our number one priority! Heh heh... Afterall, they all related to Clow Reed and I'm sure they'll help us..." Kero said with an awkward smile.  
  
"Wouldn't people freak out, though...?"  
  
"Uh... We'll stop where there's nobody and hide our looks, that people freak about for some reason, even if it's the dream world..."  
  
"Okay," Sakura said as she laughed with full rejoice.  
  
Kero looked at her and his nose, with no expectation, twitched.   
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura asked with a clueless expression.  
  
"You look kawaii when you laugh and smile," Kero answered with an awkward grin.  
  
Sakura blushed and her hands were sweaty from gripping onto the suit case handle too tightly. Kero have always said she looked 'kawaii,' but in a human body like this one and a voice like a young man, it's different.  
  
"Heh heh... Why are you blushing?" Kero asked as he laughed fully. Sakura blushed even more.  
  
"I-It's just the cold, really..." Sakura said hesitantly. It was the truth. She was getting goose bumps all over her arms and legs.  
  
"O-Oh... Gomen ne," Kero answered in a whisper. So, he held Sakura more closely to him while he had two suit cases in one hand.  
  
"Hoee..." Sakura sighed. She wasn't expecting this from the beginning of the whole chaos.  
  
"What is it?" Kero asked in worry.  
  
"Nandemonai... You're really warm. Oh, that's right, you have the power of the Sun, right?"  
  
"Hai... I forgot about that..."  
  
"I-I forgot!" Sakura gasped.  
  
"Nani?!" Kero gasped after she put her head up straight.  
  
"I have blood all over me..."  
  
Kero sweat-dropped and replied, "When we stop, we'll clean up with 'The Bubble' and I'll get a clean shirt on, to satisfy people out here with no question asking... I think you're alright."   
  
Sakura smiled and rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
"We might see that Li gaki... Well, maybe not, if he grew up... So, don't get carried... away..."Kero said, but Sakura was already asleep. He sighed and went on his traveling.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sakura, I found a spot," Kero said peering down at Sakura's angelic sleeping face with his.  
  
Sakura's eyes opened half way and and saw big golden eyes peering down at her own emerald green ones.  
"AAHHHHH!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"Not so loud! Here's a place I told you I will stop at, that will hide us from the public... So, wake up before I will drop you!" Kero shouted without thinking. He was very tired that very minute, though he hated when Sakura screams at him when he tries to wake her up.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" Sakura apologized while she was afraid that Kero will drop her, instead he held her more closer. Sakura then looked down and saw that they're on land already.  
  
"Gomen ne, to you, too. I didn't mean to snap at you like that..." Kero apologized back, surprised at his own temper.  
  
Sakura looked up at him and smiled. Kero's nose twitched again and he let her down.   
  
"Ahem... We need to get on with it..." Kero said while he turned his back to her.  
  
Sakura looked at him irresolutely and shrugged. Afterwards, turning her back to him, she changed her key to a baton with the usual ritual and got out 'The Bubble' card to wash herself and her clothes with a nice scent, and letting her hair alone. After that was done, she wasn't wet at all and the blood stain, that was there for a while, is now gone to her own relief.  
  
But Kero was a different story.   
  
"I have to get rid of my wings again..." Kero said with a strangely calm voice.  
  
Sakura looked behind her, at him with a stricken expression, and patted his shoulder.  
  
"You can change back to being the little cute one..." Sakura said with an awkward smile, but she knew that Kero would have thought of that before her.  
  
"I can't... I've tried when you did 'The Bubble' card cleaning technique on yourself..." Kero said as he looked down at himself.  
  
"A-Ano, you said that you could change into that form, earlier!" Sakura replied with her heart starting to get sickened by the pain Kero had to suffer.  
  
"Well, not this time... It never happened with my true form... I-I guess I'm stuck with this one..." Kero said as he looked at Sakura , who looked down this time.  
  
After a few minutes of silence between them, Sakura finally said, "Just... Get out your wings, whenever you need to, as for putting away your wings, also..."  
  
Kero nodded and put his arms around a tree once again. It's at least a good support. Sakura looked at him and nodded slowly.  
  
Again, like he did before, he screamed in pain while the wings shrinked down in his back. Also, there was two deep long gashes gushing out blood all over himself. Kero dropped down to his knees and looked at Sakura with blank eyes.  
  
Sakura got out 'The Bubble' card, again, and commanded it to clean Kero up. After a while, Sakura could see that 'The Bubble' did a great job cleaning his wounds and all the blood, that was all over his back, all gone to her satisfaction.  
  
"Don't use your power on me, Sakura. It will heal, eventually... I have faster cells than a human's, like Yue" Kero said as Sakura examined his back.   
  
"What makes you think that?" Sakura asked as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I could feel it healing, but slowly it's going, though faster than a human could heal," Kero explained.  
  
Sakura smiled and said, "Sugoi! But, don't do the wing noumenon often!"  
  
Kero smiled back and went with Sakura helping him walk to the suit cases to examine them. He opened the biggest one and saw that it's all packed with food and other things for survival. After that one, he looked into the other one and saw that it's all packed with Touya's clothing. He figured that the last one was all of Sakura's belongings. Picking up a nice short-sleeved, light blue, mostly polyester-less cotton made, and with a button up collar, he pulled it up over his head.  
  
"Heh heh... I-I need help," Kero said with embarrassment.  
  
Sakura smiled at him and helped him put his head through out the collar of the shirt and putting his arms through out the sleeves.  
  
"There! You look great! Come on lets go!" Sakura said with excitement. Then she stopped in her tracks. "You're okay, right? With the shirt on your wounds?"  
  
"Watashi daijobu desu wa," Kero answered with a smile. "I think they're closing up, now."  
  
"Good! You do know where the Li clan's residence is, right?"  
  
"Hai! It's around a mile walk from here!"  
  
"You're so great, Kero-chan!"  
  
"Arigatou! Hee hee hee..." Kero answered with a grin. 'I know... I'm the all-knowing Kero.'  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Who is she and who is he?" asked a photographer.  
  
"I don't know... How should I know?" answered a school girl next to him, who eventually adores Li Syaoran.  
  
A few yards in distance away from them, a young man with dark curls said, "She's pretty... But she's with that guy."  
  
"Shut up, Chien! He's cute... But he's with that girl," said his girl friend. Afterwards, they had their own glaring contest.  
  
In the busy streets by the poor street markets, a little girl pulled onto her grandmother's skirt.  
  
"What is it, honey?" the grandmother asked.  
  
"She's pwetty!" answered the little girl.  
  
"Yes... She's a fine young lady..."  
  
Apparently, Sakura and Kero were walking through busy streets and markets in Hong Kong, among the people surrounding them, going everywhere in different directions. Lot of people were looking at them with different expressions of awe or jealousy.  
  
"Kero-chan, everyone's looking at us... Hoee..." Sakura whispered, even though it was very loud around them from the populous area, but Kero could hear her anyway, since Sakura had her hand in his. He's more likely pulling her along.  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura yelled anyway. Then she hugged Kero from the behind and they walked rest of the way like that. Kero sighed. "If you're thinking I'm crazy, I'm not. It's just that in Tokyo, with more population, doesn't look at me like this... They're looking at you, too, but you're so calm!"  
  
Kero's nose twitched and hung his head while he walked along the way while Sakura was dragged.  
  
Then a lady tapped Sakura's back. It turned out to be one of Syaoran's sisters, Li Feimei.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura answered as she let go of Kero and looked behind her. Kero stopped walking.  
  
"It is you! It's me, Feimei! Oh my gosh! You look so lovely! You're alive, too!"  
  
Kero looked down at Sakura and Sakura smiled cheek to cheek up at Feimei.  
  
"You're thinking of going to the Li clan's house hold, right?" Feimei asked as she pulled Sakura along with her.   
  
Sakura then answered, "Um... yeah, both me and Kero."  
  
"Kero? Cute name... Really. Is that a nick name?"  
  
Sakura sweat-dropped while Kero shook his head.  
  
"Mother! Mother! She's here! That pretty girl's here! She wants to speak with you!" Feimei yelled out as she barged in through the door of an enormous ancient Chinese-styled mansion.  
  
"Sugoi!" Sakura yelled in awe as she was let go by Feimei.  
  
All of the furniture, paintings, and figurines was ancient Chinese fashioned. They were all of different colors and had it's one glimmer from where ever the sun was shining at. It was all wonders.  
  
Kero tapped her shoulder and grinned, "Come on! We need to follow her..." Kero said as he pulled her along, once again, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"R-Right... Sakura answered, but she still walked and stopped after Kero went ahead, so he had to push her along.  
  
All the maids and butlers were smiling at her and awed by Kero's and Sakura's appearance.  
  
After a few minutes gone by, they couldn't find Li Feimei. They were lost until Li Yelan, Syaoran's mother, came and looked at them with her usual grim look. Unexpectedly, Li Yelan hugged Sakura tightly.  
  
"Oh, I missed you so..." she said with an accent for talking in Japanese.   
  
"I-I missed you, too!" Sakura said with tears coming to her eyes, even though she knows that it is a dream.  
  
Feimei was standing there all along and clapped her hands and said, "I'll find my little brother!"   
  
Li Yelan smiled and looked back at Sakura and asked, "Who's this young man here?"  
  
"He's the Guardian Beast of the Clow cards," Sakura said with a cute smile.  
  
The tall lady in front of her laughed and said, "Oh really? I thought he was a lion-cat like beast..."  
  
"I have this form now... It happened ever since Yue died, which was yesterday..."  
  
Li Yelan looked at him in surprise and Sakura was even surprised that Li Yelan was about an inch taller than Kero.   
  
Kero smirked and said in a happy tone, "I'm hungry! Have anything sweet and good to eat?"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
To Be Continued... On to Chapter 2 of Dream Stuck---  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

~*~* Dream Stuck *~*~  
  
Disclaimer: O_ KGHEEeee!!!! Don't hurt meeee!!! *rubs back of head* I don't know if any of you read the disclaimers, or any of you care, but some do... *sigh* I don't own CLAMP or anything that CLAMP have made recently. Uh-huh... You're looking at the wrong person. I'm no copy-cheater person... *grrr... no, j/k* *grins* I like those star things!! ^_^ Hehe!  
  
Author's Note: story written by~ blue_tuna27 ^_~ Konbonwaaaaaaaa!!!!! Aiee Aiee Aiee! I haven't written Dream Stuck in a long long long time!! Wahhhhhhh! I think I haven't written anything in what? Four months? Suppose so... *scratches head* This chapter took place in two days after Sakura's seventeenth birthday. I hope you CCS/whatever fans haven't forgotten anything! Sorry about that!! Heh heh heh hehhhhh... ^-^; I'm sooo happy, that I get to finish this chapter! I hope you CCS/whatever fans like it! Please R&R this story and enjoy--- I hope... It'd be nice of you to me for you CCS/whatever fans to do so! ^_^ Here goes~  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~*~* Dream Stuck *~*~  
~*~* Chapter 2 *~*~  
  
Night have came with an ethereal full moon throughout the windows, which Sakura was looking out of in the enourmous dining room. At the massive dining table, located in the center of the room, Syaoran's mother, Li Yelan, ate like a queen of England; Kero practically gobbled in everything that her kind maids have made; and Sakura, without touching any of her given food on the table, lost her appetite. Li Yelan sat at her place across from Kero and Sakura with hands to her cheeks, staring at Kero with a surprised dot-eyed expression. Sakura spaced out into her own twilight zone of deep thinking, 'I'm glad Kero's getting along with Syaoran's mother and sister... He obviously likes them as friends... I'm so glad... I feel like as if I'm home... What about Syaoran-kun? I wonder what he's doing now... I wonder what he'll do with Kero around in human form. Does he still remember me? We've stopped writing letters since Christmas day. Have he been busy? But this is just a dream, or something like an illusional dream.I can't think too much about him. Maybe I should be clumsier, cry a lot, whine a lot, be meaner, and etc. that he doesn't obviously like. B-But can I do that when I see him? I-I'm so sleepy thinking about Syaoran and this dream world. So sudden that I'm so sleepy...' Sakura sweat-dropped and dropped her head flat on her plate of food.   
  
"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?!" Li Yelan asked with concern.   
  
Kero stopped eating and lifted Sakura's head from the plate; it was easy for him to do so, since he sat next to her. Li Yelan walked quickly to Sakura's side.  
  
"She's asleep?" Kero asked Li Yelan.   
  
Li Yelan smiled calmly as usual and said, "She must of been really tired."  
  
Looking at Sakura's sleeping facial expression, that has rice on her nose and a swirly crab meat piece on her cheek, Kero blankly answered, "Yeah..."  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I can't live without her..." Syaoran whispered hoarsely to himself.  
  
Syaoran was still on his knees, looking blankly at the hilt of the Li Clan's sword.   
  
"Too late..." Syaoran said as more tears flowed down his cheeks. Syaoran thought silently to himself, 'Sakura has my heart... And I gave her mine... She's a lotus blossom or flying cherry blossoms to my eyes, that shows beauty among everything surrounding me... I want to hear her sweet voice again... I want to feel her warmth in my arms... I want to smell her sweet and natural fragrance... I want to see her energetic self... She's a whole different world among others I could ask for...'  
  
"Syaoran! There you are! It's already dark out!" Feimei yelled as she ran to him. Then she slowed to the point of all the gloom around Syaoran, but continued to walk to him anyway. "Huh? Syaoran? You're crying..."  
  
Syaoran then stood up and wobbled towards his sister. Unexpectedly, he fell forward into her arms.  
  
"Woah..." Feimei said quietly.   
  
After a few minutes of holding him in her arms, she looked down at her little seventeen year old brother's handsome face. Then she looked down further for she have glimpsed blood on his wrist earlier when he wobbled toward her. She held Syaoran by his waist, having his arm put around her neck, and held his other arm with her free one when she sat down with him on her lap.  
  
"Gee... You've gotten heavier since I held you when you were little... Hehehe..." Feimei started, but Syaoran didn't stir. "Um... Syaoran? Syaoran? Syaoran... Why?" Feimei said with a gulp from sudden tears starting to down pour.  
  
She looked at him in pure silence. He was still breathing. Feimei cried happily, but slightly bumped her head against Syaoran's for her stupidness. A few minutes went by when she kept on thinking. She then stood up with Syaoran in her arms, and said as she walked towards their residence. "We need you to get help for your wrist. Oh! Stupid me!"  
  
She sat down again on the grass and took out her unused handkerchief. Holding up Syaoran's wrist, she examined it with easiness and wild thoughts. 'He tried to kill himself... But it looks like he stopped it, and didn't get to the killing point... W-Why would he... Do this?'  
  
Finally, she tied Syaoran's wrist tightly as a bandage should be, like she have learned in nursing school. She stood up again and walked back to the Li's residence, along with Syaoran supported on her body weight. It seemed as if he's sleep walking, but it'll still do. With a thought of her mother knowing of this and before Syaoran will fully pass out, she paced more into her walking with Syaoran practically dragged.  
__________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Kero wiped off Sakura's mess on her face with a given napkin, while a couple of maids cleaned up the table.   
  
"I guess we should get you and Sakura each free rooms to stay in, since poor Sakura is asleep... You've been through a lot since..." Li Yelan started when they got up from the table of the Chinese-styled living room. While she said so, she patted Kero's shoulder.  
  
"Y-Yeah..." Kero replied. She then released her hand and started walking through the entrance of the dining room to the stairs across the tiles of the lobby-like room, or entrance area of the Chinese styled mansion. Kero dragged Sakura at his feet as he tried to catch up with her. Yelan suddenly noticed this and stopped at the beginning of the stairs.  
  
"Gomen nasai... We'll meet my son tomorrow, or maybe we'll just sign you and Sakura up for his school, that Syaoran goes to now. You all look like the same age, so you and Sakura could be high school juniors. And Syaoran can just meet you there..." Yelan said with a finger and thumb to her chin--- a thinking position.  
  
"Hai," Kero said, sweat-dropping at the thought of Syaoran. Erasing Syaoran from his head, he picked up Sakura in his arms, having her head resting against his chest, her back supported by his right arm, and her legs swung over his left arm.  
  
About ten maids stopped what they were doing and blushed, including Yelan.  
  
"Nani wa? Why are you gals looking at me like that?" Kero started, with his nose twitching when he looked down at Sakura's crown of her head.   
  
"Shall we go to those rooms?" Yelan asked, hiding a smile under her hand. All of the maids that were in the enormous room, other than the dining room, went back to their original status.  
  
"S-Sure," Kero replied, trying to have a sophisticated voice overcoming his Osaka accent.  
  
They both went up three stories of the mansion, which there were four stories in total at the main home of Li Yelan and her family, such as her daughters and son, including her twenty merry maids and butlers. Kero, with Sakura in his arms, stopped when Yelan stopped at the second right handed doorway of the hallway, splitted by the stair way.  
  
"Here's four rooms. One bedroom and bathroom for each of you," Yelan said to Kero as she opened the door way to another big hallway with two doors at each side and a coat hanger at the end of the hallway with two small chandeliers on the ceiling. It's like a suite, except there's no numbers on the doors. Everything's made out of sturdy and polished golden brown wood, decorated by Chinese paintings on the side walls. It was very pretty.  
  
Firstly, they went to the door at the end of the hallway, at Kero's left hand side. Yelan opened it and there was a pink queen sized bed with red Chinese styled flower designs all over the rich silk sheets. The room was big as Sakura's room in Japan to Kero's mind as he thought of what the room he's in now would look like if he were in a plush toy like form. The walls and ceiling were covered with a Chinese moral like wall paper of cherry blossom trees in detailed cliffs on top of some river banks under a slightly gray sky. There was one big window with soft pink curtains on the right and left sides. The window's located at the left side of the bed, where the bed is against the wall. The floor was also made of polished wood. Kero was glad that the floor didn't creak. There were chests, a mirror, a closet, and a soft pink rug on the polished wooden floor. There was also a Chinese styled, sphere shaped lamp that hanged from the ceiling. The light source was really good. Kero was deeply impressed by the room.  
  
"I guess I'll leave Sakura here... She is really in deep sleep. It's that time of the night for me anyway," Kero said with a cute smile. Yelan looked surprised at first, then smiled back.   
  
Yelan took off Sakura's shoes and socks, while Kero held her, and wiped her face with a damp cloth. Then he tucked Sakura in the silky sheets of the bed and sat her head comfortably as it looked on the pillows. She looked like an angel.  
  
"She usually takes her hair down whenever she sleeps. It must've hurt like that, you know? With hair... Like that..." Kero said with hesitation at the end when Yelan looked at him oddly. He felt really stupid.   
  
"How do you know this? Y-You don't... Y-You don't see her... Her dress or anything like that, do you?" Yelan asked him with a hand to her mouth in surprise.  
  
"Come ON! I used to be a stuffed animal as your son have put it! This is a weird experience for me being a two-legger! I don't know everything what humans think, but I'm definitely not interested in that type of stuff!" Kero exclaimed vehemently, with out spread arms. Again he's surprised at his temper.   
  
Yelan smiled with her eyes creased and gave Kero a pat on his shoulder.  
  
"G-Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to snap at you like that... It's just... Weird..." Kero said. 'Definitely a dream... Feels so surreal. It's like I'm in two whole different worlds... This is so complicating,' Kero thought deeply, brushing his golden hair back as he let out a puff of air.   
  
"It's alright. It was out of my nerve to say that. It's different when you were once a guardian beast, then now a human boy. I bet it's really difficult. I never have thought if that, though... Gomen ne..." Yelan said, trying hard on her Japanese. Kero smiled and led Yelan and himself out of Sakura's room, shutting the door behind him.   
  
She then said good night in Cantonese after she led Kero to his bedroom. Kero went to the bed and looked at his surroundings. His room was of the same style as Sakura's, except his bed is orange with yellow swirly Chinese designs, the window at the right side of the bed with orange curtains, and the faint yellow wallpaper, showing sunset over a river with a forest with tigers in the background. He liked all of it already as it is, but he can't get too comfortable. His last thought before he went to sleep was of Sakura's warmth he once had felt when he was a stuffed animal. It was as if the real world is dead, and this world continues on eerily.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Mother! Little brother's hurt!" Feimei yelled with Syaoran hanging over her shoulder. She then laid him down on a couch.  
  
"My goodness... What happened?!" Yelan asked, running to Feimei, hunching over the laid down Syaoran.  
  
"He cut himself badly at his wrist," Feimei replied, pulling up Syaoran's right arm where he have cut his wrist. The bandage was wet with blood, but his breathing was fine and soft.  
  
When Yelan ran to get some healers, Syaoran opened his eyes.  
  
"Feimei... That was stupid of me to do that. One side of mind is dumb-struck with... But I had a feeling that I should still go on..." Syaoran started before Feimei could interrupt.  
  
Feimei laid a finger on his lips and smiled down at him. "You must rest now, little brother," she whispered as she ruffled his hair.  
  
Syaoran smiled back and closed his eyes.  
  
"You still have to go to school, you know? No excuses..." Feimei teased.  
  
"Y-Yeah..." Syaoran said with a sigh.  
  
"Can you get up?" Feimei asked, forgetting that she told Syaoran to rest.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"I'll help."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Feimei supported Syaoran by giving him an arm to help him walk. Just cutting his wrist, almost at a killing point, have really wiped him out.  
  
"Oh yeah! We have guests staying with us for a while. I think they're having the good guest rooms down three doors from yours," Feimei said as their mother came in with a healer.  
  
"I'm alright, mother, really," Syaoran aid tiredly, yet hoarsely.  
  
"Well, you ought at least clean your cut up... And have this nice young lady see to your wrist," Yelan said with creased eyes in a smile. The young healer behind her blushed. Syaoran sighed and nodded, letting Feimei go. He walked to his room, looking at the door that leads to four guest rooms and bathrooms altogether, while he passed by.  
  
When the healer and Syaoran arrived at his room, the healer immediately cleaned Syaoran's wounded wrist. She then swabbed some medicine it and put a beige colored bandage around his wrist and put a pin at the end of the bandage, to have the bandage stern around his wrist. She let him go and quietly put away her tools. She then bowed to him and Syaoran bowed to her back.  
  
"Be more careful, Master Li," the healer said when she walked out of his room.  
  
"Uh... Sure," Syaoran said, rubbing back of his head. With a puff of air out of his mouth, he plopped down on his bed and stared at the hallway seen through the entrance of his room. For a last thought before he went to sleep, he thought, 'Hmm... I'll be the best I can be for those guests. But it's very unusual to have guests... I'll just go to sleep...'  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Next day...  
  
Li Yelan banged on Kero's door to wake him up. "Keroberos! Wake up!"  
  
"I'm awake," Kero said as he walked out of the bathroom next door to his bedroom.  
  
Sakura then opened her bedroom door. She rubbed her eyes and tiredly said, "You woke me up with all of this noise. What's the matter, Li-san?"  
  
Yelan smiled and waved her hands in reply. Sakura and Kero sweat-dropped.   
  
"My son have already went to school. An hour early, too... I think you and Kero should go. Hehehe... I got the uniforms here, just now from his school. I phoned them to get both of you signed up and to have somebody send the uniforms. I hope they're not that big and not that small... They also said they're glad to have you both! You and Kero could be an inspiration for the Japanese language to be learned, so it wouldn't be forgotten. There's still many of them in different areas..." Li Yelan said as she held out the uniforms.  
  
The uniform for girls includes a dark blue, knee-length, pleated skirt; a dark blue, sailor styled, long sleeved blouse with a golden yellow tie within it; a collar-less, golden yellow, sleeveless, under shirt, that shows from the top of the blouse, shown under the collar bones; and a flat square, hood like thing that is attached to the blouse on the back, with four thin golden yellow stripes on the borders, but not exactly used as a hood. Then Sakura was given black dress shoes with one strap for each shoe to hold sturdily on to the foot. She was also given black, thin stockinged, knee-high socks. The uniform for boys includes a dark blue, high collared shirt, with thin four golden yellow stripes at every ending border; and matching dark blue pants, that isn't much too baggy. Then Kero was given black men's dress shoes, that seems perfectly his size.  
  
"Sugoi!" Sakura gleamed when Kero gleamed, "Woah!"  
  
"Both of you have forty five minutes to get ready for school... So now get going," Yelan said happily, shoving both of them to their own guest bathrooms.  
  
Sakura took her braids down and revealed curly hair from her sleep with tied braids. She then stripped off her clothes, that are now wrinkled from sleeping in them, and happily took a normal shower. After her shower, she washed her long hair with surprisingly cherry blossom scented shampoo, that included conditioning. When she was done, she dried herself off with a soft pink towel, wrapped herself with one of the towels on the towel rack beside the big mirror and sink. She then wrapped her hair with another towel to get her hair out of the way when brushing her teeth. Sakura then wondered where were the suitcases, but just ignored that thought and decided to be comfortable with all of the perfectness in this mansion. Finally after a few minutes, she opened a cabinet and found a new toothbrush, still in it's package. She then brushed her teeth with mint flavored tooth paste. After she rinsed her mouth out, she brushed her hair until all of her hair is untangled. Sakura then put on her under clothing, and the uniform, including the golden yellow under shirt, the sailor styled blouse, skirt, socks, and shoes. Subsequently, Sakura made her hair into two French braided pigtails, one at each side of her head; leaving out her bangs that she always had since; having some of the long side bangs out, including the longer thin strands out with them. Looking at the mirror, she sees the same Sakura, yet, she could see the excitement in her emerald eyes.  
  
Kero banged on the door and asked loud so she could hear, "Are you ready, yet? I'm done now... But it seemed like forever to put those things on, you know? I at least figured out the shower part... Heh heh heh heh hehhhhhhhhh..."  
  
Sakura laughed and opened her door. Kero looked really great. His hair is really fine being wet and rustled. Her expression changed to being astonished and he did so too. Kero's nose twitched and Sakura blushed when Yelan interrupted them.  
  
"Wahh! You both look great! You have fifteen minutes left!Hurry up and catch a bus! Both of you! Feimei will lead you," Yelan said as she looked at the clock above the coat hanger at the end of the hallway. Yelan had a different Chinese robe on with an exotic hair style.  
  
"Come on! I'll get you both to the bus stop!" Feimei offered when she came in. She had on a pair of blue jean shorts and a plain yellow blouse and brown leather sandals. With that, her short hair was clipped at the side with yellow clips. She looked really cute and casual with the eyes like Syaoran's. Sakura's heart jumped.  
  
"Are you alright, Sakura?" Feimei asked, since Sakura was staring at her with wide eyes in silence.  
  
"Nani? Oh, gomen nasai... Just that your eyes are ver like S-Syaoran's... Hehehehe... Again, gomen nasai. For some reason, I'm spacing out a lot lately..." Sakura said, blushing furiously while she looked down at her dress shoes.   
  
Feimei and Yelan giggled while Kero and Sakura sweat-dropped. "Okay, okay... I just love you so much, Sakura! You're so kawaii!" Feimei squealed; reminding Sakura of Tomoyo, but Sakura hid her sadness erupting.  
  
"Wahhh... We need to get going, don't we?" Kero asked.  
  
To Kero's surprise, Feimei took hold of his and Sakura's hands and zoomed out of Li's residence.   
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
At Syaoran's original school, that of what Sakura didn't know the name of, Sakura and Kero arrived at their morning period class of Chinese law history.   
  
"We have good announcements to make... We have two foreign exchange students from J-Japan, that are now staying at all known Li's high residence. They may can't speak our language, though. Some of you, like me, who can speak Japanese, and those who can't, please welcome them to our school..."  
  
Everybody in the class room gasped something that goes in the category of "Japan." Some girls started crying over the world known crisis and crying happily that some are alive from Japan. Even the teacher's eyes started to water. Most of the boys looked down at their desks from the uncommon desolateness.  
  
"Their names... Yes... Kino-moto Sak-ura and... Uh... Beros-u... Kero," the teacher said as he went to get his glasses to read the announcement notes as perfectly as he can. "You may come in now," he said with a smile, trying hard on his Japanese.  
  
Kero and Sakura walked in and more silence came. Everybody in the class room looked surprised. Even the teacher looked quite surprised.  
  
"Oh, um, yes. You may take the seats over there, back at the book shelves," the teacher said with kindness.   
  
Both of them bowed to the teacher and to the class, as Feimei had taught them when they were in the bus. Then they went to their seats. The teacher was saying instructions in Chinese for the students and assigned a translator for Sakura and Kero.  
  
"Now... For the books..."  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lunch hour...   
  
'I've only went through four hours of school with Kero-chan and I'm already tired from all of the excitement of meeting Syaoran! Yet, I'm amazed at Kero-chan's intelligence. People here are so nice so far... A-And... I'm so hungry!' Sakura thought with a sweat-drop. Then she heard a stomach growl next to her under the enormous tree where they're sitting under of, on the soft grass and at it's trunk.   
  
"Heh heh... I'm so hungry... I guess we've forgotten about lunch and breakfast... My stomach has been growling since..." Kero said. He then got up and walked off to somewhere he can get water. He then stopped a few yards away and asked, "Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"No, that's alright..." Sakura said, closing her eyes from the sunshine. Sakura then sweat-dropped at what Kero said earlier. 'I haven't eaten anything yesterday, nor today! And my stomach just growled now!'  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Syaoran erased the chalk boards of two classes, since he was a volunteer for those teachers. One friend that was also a volunteer helped him a lot, but he yapped every minute continuously. They were just walking out to the lunch grounds.  
  
"There was two foreign exchange students... And, wow, that girl looked pretty. I think she's the prettiest of all I've seen! Prettier than that girl that every guy likes, that likes you... But you don't care anyway... Tch... Well, anyway, that guy also looked charming like you. But, of course, you're always the most charming... Hehehehe heh heh hehhhhhh..."  
  
Syaoran's ears turned red, but kept to his cool. "Really?" Syaoran said with a bland expression.  
  
"Woah, that's a big lunch bag you have there..."  
  
"Oh, I don't know. My sister packed three bags in one for me, for some reason..." Syaoran replied; happy that he changed the subject.  
  
"I'm going to look for that girl! See you later... Oh! Wait! Weren't they guests at your house?" his friend asked.  
  
"Uh, I don't know. I haven't met the guests at my house, yet..." Syaoran said, surprised a little that the guests at his house were foreign exchange students, which his mother and sister took in happily.  
  
"Yeah, well, they were introduced in my class in first period. But you can't have her, because a lot of girls that likes you a lot will start a war, you know?"  
  
Syaoran's ears turned red again when he shook his head at what his strange friend thinking of weird things.  
  
"Heh heh heh... But I just had an envision of both of you as a very good couple... See you later!"  
  
Syaoran blushed furiously and ran into a big tree in front of him. 'I can be so stupid believing in what he says sometimes! That guy's just teasing me... I need to open my eyes for one thing! Hmm... But then now I really want to meet them, well, actually not...' Syaoran thought as he rubbed his head where he have hurt himself, by running into a tree. he then sat down right under the shade of the tree and the comfort of the humongous tree's trunk. Before opening his big lunch bag, a loud growling noise occurred behind the tree's trunk where he was sitting. Syaoran, without thinking, looked behind the tree trunk where he was sitting, by stretching his neck to the other side of the trunk. Unexpectedly, his lips brushed against someone else's. It's as if a zap occurred when his lips touched soft lips of a girl.  
  
"KGHEEeee!" Syaoran gleamed as he zoomed away from his sitting spot and lunch box, a few yards away from where he's standing now.  
  
"HOEEeee!" Sakura gleamed at the same time, doing the same as Syaoran, but ran backwards into Kero, who have just came back from a water fountain.  
  
"S-Sakura?!" Syaoran stammered while everybody looked at them.  
  
"S-Syaoran-kun?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
To Be Continued... On to Chapter 3 of Dream Stuck---  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

~*~ Dream Stuck--- Chapter 3 ~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Me don't own CLAMP. CLAMP owns their own CLAMP-ish stuff that you find.   
  
Author's Notes: story written by blue_tuna27, a.k.a. yangwibi27!! Konnichiwaaaa!!! Geez lo meez... I haven't written for decades!!! Or maybe ten months, no... wait... maybe since February or March. Well, oh well, who wants to know. I don't know when's the last time I've written for Dream Stuck, though... Oh my, it must've been ten months, hahahaha... What's important now is that you have a chapter to read of Dream Stuck!! Ooooooo!! Let's see what happens!!! ^_^   
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~*~ Dream Stuck ~*~  
~*~ Chapter 3 ~*~  
  
Syaoran's fiery amber eyes and Sakura's emerald bulged as they stared at each other for a long period of time, or of what seemed so when they only stared at each other for just a minute. They couldn't blink when they tried to. They were afraid that one of them would disappear. Kero looked at both of them, especially Syaoran, in astonishment. When Kero watched both of them, it seemed like an hour to him, too, like the others. He felt as if there were some cyber space in a form of a triangle, where everybody else is just nothing but images. Kero thought that Syaoran and Sakura were the ones that really mean a lot to him, so he brushed that thought away.  
  
"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura whispered as she held out her hand to reach him. Yet the distance between them is yards apart.  
  
Kero was about to shove Sakura away, but he couldn't. It was kind of heart bearing to him, seeing Sakura like this. He wanted her to be happy. Even though Sakura shouldn't be too carried away in the dream world, Syaoran is still Syaoran to her. He definitely felt sorry for Sakura... Kero then looked away from both of them. He shouldn't get too carried away, either...  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran gulped. Once he said her name in a husky voice that Sakura liked, her eyes started to elope with tears.   
  
Kero could see the pain in the depth of Syaoran's eyes. He could see the same eleven year old in Sakura. It was as if she was alive again, revived from the long years of loneliness and grief. Rain started to pour over them... But there was no care of it at this moment.  
  
"Syaoran? Syaoran! SYAORAN! Syaoran... There you are! Come on. You said... that you'll meet me here..." the grieving silence was fortunately interrupted by a noisy fan of Syaoran. The girl ran past Sakura, stepping on the rim of Sakura's dress, which made Sakura fall back when the girl practically ran over her. No apology was made. The Syaoran-fan then hugged Syaoran around his neck. Kero grimaced at this and looked back at Sakura. Mud was visible as a splotch on Sakura's right cheek.  
  
Syaoran still stared at Sakura with watery eyes. To the attention of the Syaoran-fan, Sakura felt as if her soul had left her body alone and went about. Sakura felt numb, but she knows it isn't from the rain, or the jealousy of Syaoran having the girl drooling all over them. It just has been too long... She shouldn't care, because this is only a dream...  
  
"Let's go..." Kero said as he put a large elegant hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Things will get fine when we get out of this rain."  
  
Sakura turned around and looked thankfully up at Kero for interrupting the pain she was starting to double over. Kero didn't even say anything or show an expression about the moment where Sakura and Syaoran met. His eyes were just calm and forlorn, describing the hazel color and the hints of gold to both of his eyes.  
  
Sakura decided to try and forget Syaoran, so she didn't take another glimpse of him and just smiled at Kero with friendly warmth. 'Hoe! Both of them... Kero and Syaoran... look worlds cuter in the rain! Hoeeee... What am I thinking...? Dream world. Dream world. Dream world...' Sakura thought with a blush, then a sneeze. Kero noticed this and nodded. They ran off to their last period to get out of the rain.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Don't worry about Syaoran..." Kero said with a comforting voice.  
  
"Hoeeee... Kero-chan... There's nothing to worry about! Genki desu wa! Seriously!" Sakura said with a smile that made Kero's heart break again. His nose twitched at the angelic sound of her voice. They both stopped at the spot, when Sakura mentioned that she's okay about it. Kero knew that she was lying, but Kero has to encourage her.  
  
Kero smiled back and patted her shoulder. 'That's the spirit, Sakura-chan!' Kero thought, trying to give the message to her eyes with his own. He couldn't speak at the moment, for he was guffawed by how beautiful Sakura became all of the sudden to his eyes.  
  
They started running again, but Kero stopped them and gasped at their schedule. "Nani?"  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Swimming class?!" Kero shouted. People started to gaze at him and Sakura.  
  
"Shhh... I didn't know they would have a swimming class here... I-I guess things changed, since Japan is starting to fade away... This is a total nightmare..."  
  
Kero sweat-dropped and replied, "I-It's not that! I-It's that I can't swim! I'll be total humiliation for both of us!"  
  
Sakura and Kero sweat-dropped together. She then smiled and reached up to Kero's wet mob of beautiful golden hair. It's different from petting the guardian beast or the stuffed animal form of Kero. All she could think of is that Kero is with her and everything will be just fine. She'd protect him in any way she can.  
  
"It's okay! I'll teach you! I'm sure there's some people that can't swim at all, anyway..." Sakura started saying.  
  
"That would be great!"  
  
"Hehehehe..."  
  
"Heh heh..."  
  
"Hai! Let's go, then!" Sakura said as she and Kero rubbed back of their heads.  
  
Sakura stopped what she was doing and Kero did the same after she put her hand down. Salty tears started to run to her lips, mixing with the fluid of the rain. She looked 45 degrees down away from Kero's handsome eyes. Astonishment swept through her and Kero. Sakura's face was also in the same expression when she was laughing. Her tears couldn't hide anymore, even if her face was emotionless. Unexpectedly, Sakura grabbed Kero's hands in one hand each and held onto them for comfort. She can feel that his hands are warm and bigger than hers, that his hands were actually turning out to be holding onto her own instead. It helped somewhat after she laid her head against Kero's chest, looking away from Syaoran's direction. Kero's nose twitched, but his eyes flashed to Sakura's delicate moving lips. Words started to form and become powerful, from what Kero can sense. Kero gulped and tried to listen to what Sakura has to say.  
  
"I miss Syaoran-kun... Syaoran no daisuki!" Sakura said, saying each word with a stronger grasp of Kero's uniform top.  
  
Kero had an urging feeling to hold her as she held him. It is really getting to his head. Kero let go of Sakura's hands and put his arms around Sakura, having his head resting on one of her shoulders.  
__________________________________________________________________________________   
  
"Syaoran! Are you okay? Who or what are you looking at? Syaoran?" the girl said as she tugged more on Syaoran's neck with worry and confusion.  
  
Syaoran gave the girl a look as if he never seen a creature like her before. His vision blurred from all of the round-abouts. A group of girls and guys crowded around him as if they were to strangle him, but they were only to see what's going on. Maybe he's a lunatic...  
  
"I didn't tell you anything! What's going on?!" Syaoran said with anger and puzzlement.  
  
Syaoran shrugged away from the crowd, including the girl that was snuggling all over him. He, by himself, ran off to his next class period with top speed and his head down, fighting the tears that were about to appear. He was not aware of the rain and the slippery ground.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kero, all of the sudden, went in front of a hurrying person and gasped, "Nani?"  
  
SLAM!  
  
Syaoran apparently ran into Kero, smacking head to head, lips to lips. They both pulled away from each other and Kero reacted first.   
  
"GAHHH! HENTAI! Baka anata wa!" Kero shouted as he put his hands on Syaoran's shoulders, shaking him crazily.  
  
"Look who's talking!" Syaoran shouted back. Syaoran gave Kero a very timid looking scowl as if he was possessed by a wolf demon. Kero's eyes turned gold and flashed.  
  
"Wahh! Scary!" both Syaoran and Kero started saying at the same time. They stepped back away from each other.  
  
Syaoran sweat-dropped at that and gave Kero a death glare at the same height, eye to eye. Kero then sniffed and hoarsely whispered, "You stole my first kiss..."  
  
Syaoran fell down in spite of that comment and Kero started laughing, but then slipped and fell. Kero stopped laughing as he thought of something at the instant. 'He knows Japanese really good... He seems like some handsome hero type of person from that one video game... Ah ha ha ha... WAH?! H-He resembles that Chinese gaki... Syaoran! AHH! What do I do now?! Where's Sakura-chan when I need her help?!'  
  
Syaoran picked up Kero up by his arm.  
  
'Ahhh... He's strong. Ano... Does he want to fight with me? He may match my strength... Ah ha ha ha ha!' Kero thought with a smirk.  
  
Different from what Kero was thinking, Syaoran helped Kero up to his two feet. Syaoran then scratched the back of his head. Kero looked at him with puzzled, dotted eyes.  
  
"Kero-chan! Kero-chan?" Sakura called out with a bundle in her hand, while she ran around, looking for Kero. Rain puddles were everywhere, but she ran in the shaded area anyway.  
  
Syaoran jumped and froze in place. His face went pale. 'Ahh...'  
  
Kero actually wanted to be just normal, normal like Syaoran and actually be a good friend or like a brother to him. It was a funny feeling if it's with Syaoran, and he shouldn't even care because this is just a dream world type of reality. Syaoran probably will despise him now that he knows that Kero is the 'plush toy' that Syaoran always called him.  
  
"HOeeee!"   
  
Kero and Syaoran stopped thinking after Sakura screamed.  
  
"WAHHH!" Syaoran and Kero ran in circles, not knowing what to do. Sakura's voice is getting closer.  
  
Sakura slid through the slippery sidewalk and stumbled on top of Syaoran. Syaoran's back touched the ground and he felt the crown of his head hurt as it touched the surface. One of Syaoran's bent up legs turned out to be between Sakura's dangling legs. Syaoran's arms were up in the air and Sakura's arms were around Syaoran's neck. Sakura's chest rested on his head, while her forehead slightly touched the ground. Syaoran was guffawed by how much hair Sakura has.  
  
Her eyes slowly fluttered open and her arms released Syaoran's neck. She sat up on top of Syaoran and his nose started to bleed.  
  
"HOOOEeeee! Etchieeee!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Syaoran angrily jumped and sat up. Oops, bad idea... His lips plastered against Sakura's.  
  
Kero blushed as he witnessed this and let out another sigh.  
  
'Syaoran-kun!'  
  
'Sakura!'  
  
Dingg Dong, Dinggg Dongg...  
  
"Ah... It's time for class! Y-You guys can stop kissing now," Kero said, rubbing the back of his head with a crooked grin.   
  
"HOOEEEEee!" Sakura screamed, jumping up from Syaoran, and twirling around to regain her balance.  
  
"G-Gomen NASAI!" Syaoran pondered, trying to get things straight. He didn't want people to think he was some major pervert. He couldn't believe what's happening to him.  
  
"This dream i-is all toooo real!" Sakura said with swirly eyes.  
  
Syaoran blushed and scratched his head.  
  
DING DU DONG...  
  
"Oh geez... We're late! Come on, we all need to... Oh no..." Kero said as he started to turn blue at the thought of the last class.  
  
"Kero-chan!" Sakura yelled behind him. She straightened herself up and ran beside Kero. When Kero spotted Sakura's worried look, he decided to get his spirits up and changed his expression to a confident one. He was glad when Sakura responded with a smile.  
  
"We can't get any later... Where's the baka?" Kero said with dotted eyes. Sakura tried catching up; Kero was exceedingly fast.  
  
"Kero-chan?!" Syaoran yelled behind them as he ran awkwardly, running with his and Sakura's stuff, that Sakura forgot to bring with her.  
  
"No time to talk now, Li-kun... Oh, here's the girl's locker room! Tee hee!" Sakura said with a wave of her hand. She stopped and put her hand on the door handle. It's locked. She groaned and looked back at Kero, trying not to have eye contact with Syaoran.   
  
To Sakura, Syaoran is a different kind of handsome than Kero. Kero's more of a pretty boy, where Syaoran looks like a handsome hero dude from one of Kero's video games. Plus, Syaoran has a nice, smooth and husky voice that is so wonderful to hear. Whenever he says something, Sakura's heart beats wildly and she just couldn't control it. Kero's voice is just of an Osaka accent that is both cute and rough. She wondered if the real Syaoran in the real world is like this and what would happen to Kero. The years really changed both Syaoran and Sakura...  
  
"It's locked? Heh... Er... I got extra shorts and a Speedo shirt... It'd fit well... If you want to swim of course, since you didn't get your swim gear... This happened before... I mean... Yeah..." Syaoran said, turning beet red. Each word made it worse.   
  
Kero's nose switched as he noticed Syaoran's reaction and took Sakura by her hand. He didn't know why he has these actions that are in auto mode. He didn't mean to... But Sakura didn't step away or shudder. She just held onto his hand tighter.  
  
Sakura smiled up at Syaoran and Kero, blushing a little bit, too, as they both looked down at her.  
  
"A-Arigatou... The teacher doesn't seem to be in there... A-Ano... Let's get going, before we're really tardy!" Sakura said as she felt sweat under her palms, including the one that is holding Kero's.  
  
Syaoran nodded and led them to the boy's locker room.   
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~*~*~To Be Continued--- To CHAPTER 4!!~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

~*~ Dream Stuck--- Chapter 4 ~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Me don't own CLAMP. CLAMP owns their own CLAMP-ish stuff that you find. Heard that before? I sound annoyed... Ahahaha... But is that how disclaimers hould sound like? Nahhh... Heh heh heh hehhhhh... *ahem*  
  
Author's Note: story written by blue_tuna27, a.k.a. yangwibi27!! KonbonWAAAA!! As of now it's neccessary to say "Konbanwa." If it'd be otherwise, then just e-mail me and say, "Hey!" or "Ohayo!" E-mail me at yonsukmont@cs.com. Hahahaha... Just to let you know (and to babble more, too...), I put "a.k.a. yangwibi27," because I prefer that name much more than I do with "blue_tuna27." I put "blue_tuna27," so nobody would say, "Did blue_tuna27 retire?" Yeah... hahahahaha... *rubs back of head* That kinda' thing... Oh, and one more thing... I babble this much because all of the good authors put a lot to their author's notes. Hehehehe... My disguise... Okay... Maybe we should just get on with the story. ^_^ I also wanna' say that I'm grateful for all of the reviews for my story. Thank you for actually reading this author's note thingimibober and R&R'ing this story.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~*~ Dream Stuck ~*~  
~*~ Chapter 4 ~*~  
  
Syaoran led Kero and Sakura to the boy's locker room, blushing a deeper shade of red at each and every step. He wondered if he'd be fried to crisp if this keeps on happening. The blushing is what he could not fight with, it just leads him to think more intense of blushable things whenever he turns red. His whole body is wet with sweat underneath his clothes. He couldn't believe the real Sakura is here. This is too much of a dream...   
  
When they arrived the locker room, Syaoran took out extra clothes from his locker and gave them to Sakura and Kero. They went to three different spots to change. Kero easily slipped off his uniform and put on the school's swimming shorts, but he had trouble with putting on the swimming top.  
  
"A-Ano, Gak... Syaoran? How do you put this thing on? It's weird... The material... is just weird... How c-can you put these things on?" Kero asked as he walked to the already ready Syaoran. Syaoran was staring at Sakura with bulging eyes as if he couldn't believe what he's seeing. Kero patted Syaoran's shoulder, then shook Syaoran's shoulders when he didn't respond. "Hey... Syaoran...? Syaoran?" Kero then waved his hand in front of Syaoran's face. He stopped after a few seconds and looked at where Syaoran was looking. The line of site reached the already ready Sakura. Kero had to admit, for Syaoran it would be a surprise seeing Sakura just now, once in six long years. Seeing Sakura turning out to be more beautiful than she was when he saw her last, is remarkable to him. She's now more of a lady, a grown lady... Now that Kero is thinking about it, his nose twitched and realized that he's staring at Sakura like a big dope for a long period of time, like Syaoran was.  
  
Sakura blushed when she finally noticed them staring at her. Her given clothes were fit, though they may be a bit big for her, they looked perfect on her. Sakura's slim, feminine body wasn't shown at all, somehow, so it was alright for her. She then giggled at Kero, because instead of his shirt being on him, the shirt is on his head. Syaoran turned his head abruptly to Kero and twisted his face to a scowling one.   
  
"Nani?! That plush toy?! You're THAT THING?!" Syaoran asked with a vehement tone, pointing a finger at Kero. He just realized that this good looking guy, "Kero" is right behind him. He forgot all about Sakura mentioning Kero, without realizing that this Kero guy is actually the plush toy/supposedly, guardian beast in Tomoeda, Japan.   
  
Kero rubbed back of his head, knowing that this human form might be exotic to Syaoran, even the Syaoran in the dream world. Before anger reached to his mind, Sakura started whipping her hair out of her face, making her even more attractive, and put it all into a swimming cap, that she found laying in Syaoran's extra clothes that he gave her. She then put on funny looking swimming goggles and now looked like a whole different person.  
  
"That conversation can wait! We need to hurry to class!" Sakura said with panic.   
  
They followed Sakura out of the boy's locker room to the hallway of the gym building. Syaoran and Kero stopped midway when Sakura stopped in front of them.  
  
"Hoe! I forgot to ask! A-Ano... How do I look?" Sakura asked with anxiety.  
  
Syaoran and Kero looked at each other and looked back at Sakura, up and down with blushed faces. Kero then ruined the moment when he laughed full-heartedly. Syaoran just stood there scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Sakura-chan... You actually look really funny! Ahahahaha!" Kero said in between laughs.  
  
Sakura smiled and replied, "Good! I wanted to look like a guy, because I don't want any commotion over why I'm wearing this as a girl. I think it's more comfortable, really, hahahaha..."   
  
Syaoran and Kero sweat-dropped and thought the same thing. Sakura does look like she could go for a guy with no manliness. Yet she's more like a pretty boy that looked like he was in the Olympics. The voice is the only problem.   
  
"Just don't talk too much," Syaoran said as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
They all nodded in unison and opened the wide doors to the indoor swimming pool.  
  
"Ah, there you guys are... I knew we had three more people. We were just ready to go over the attendance," a tall lady, with curling brown hair, walked to them with a wicked grin. Sakura suspected that she is the teacher by the whistle around her neck and the clipboard she's carrying around with her. She spoke Japanese fluently. Kero and Sakura were surprised at that. "You guys are ten minutes tardy! I should let you guys get away with it, since you're new and it seems hard to get around here. As for you, Syaoran... This is your first..."  
  
"I know, Mrs. Khuan..." Syaoran bent his head down and started to walk off to his usual assigned spot.  
  
"Mat...!" Sakura was about to say, but Kero put a hand over her mouth so she won't say anymore. She wanted to cover up as a boy, right?  
  
"Matte! A-Ano... Syaoran was trying to get us around here! W-we also had a problem with our clothes and all... Plus, we can't speak Chinese... Syaoran helped us a lot, so..." Kero went on as he hoped to make some sense. He felt sweat running down his face, trying to have a human to human talk with this teacher. But the teacher doesn't know Kero's case.  
  
Mrs. Khuan smiled with a cocked up eyebrow and nodded in agreement. Kero smiled back at her and looked at Syaoran. Syaoran turned his head facing towards Kero, and smiled grimly as to say thank you. Sakura smiled at both of them.   
  
"Okay, now, attendance everybody..." Mrs. Khuan announced.  
  
Everybody was in eight lines with eight people each. Sakura was about to go in the girls' groups, but Syaoran held her back by pulling onto the back of her swimming top. Sakura rubbed back of her head as the girls giggled. The guys were looking at her suspiciously.  
  
When Mrs. Khuan went down the attendance papers to Sakura's name as the last one on the list, she called it out. Sakura then raised her hand and was about to shout out. Syaoran held her around her waist and covered her mouth. Sakura then rubbed back of her head with a sweat drop realizing what she was about to do and what trouble it could get her into. The guys looked at them to suspect them even more suspicious. Kero smiled nervously.  
  
"Oh okay..." Mrs. Khuan started. She didn't want to say it front of the class, so she thought by herself. 'I thought "Sakura" is more of a girl name in Japan... Weird... The two boys are also acting weird. Especially Syaoran... He never gotten this close to a smile.' She blew her whistle, started her stop watch, and organized her record papers. The girls, one by one, started diving into the massive pool to do back-hand strokes. After the girls finished and went out of the pool, the guys gave them wolf-whistles and high-fives, except Syaoran and Kero. As Sakura saw this, something inside her felt as if she's glad that Syaoran and Kero didn't give the "other" girls any attention...  
  
"Sakura! I can't swim!" Kero whispered vehemently to Sakura's ear, interrupting her thoughts.   
  
"You can swim! Just look how they swim. It's pretty simple, I'm sure. You don't sound like the Kero-chan I once knew," Sakura whispered back to him with an assuring smile. Kero smiled back, but he couldn't help sweating so much from being nervous. He then looked at Syaoran. It didn't help the encouragement Sakura has given him when Syaoran looked anxious.   
  
"Okay, guys! Now it's your turn!" Mrs. Khuan commanded before she whistled for the start.   
  
Syaoran went fifth and Kero went right after him. Sakura clapped like the girls and the guys gave her puzzled looks. Kero did awesome. He went exceedingly fast and it shocked the teacher. He almost beat the best record, that Syaoran has made, by two seconds.  
  
As Kero walked around the pool to the back line of boys, he rubbed back of his head as Sakura jumped up and down in excitement. Mrs. Khuan was also excited and called for Syaoran and Kero to come over to her. Afterward, the guys started making fun of Sakura, since she was "acting like a girl". They started pushing Sakura around and made her slip off the pool, while Kero and Syaoran went to talk to the teacher. Sakura screamed as the boys laughed at her and she went down in the pool after she lost her balance.   
  
"Hey! He not supposed to go, yet! I didn't start the stop watch! Sakura!" Mrs. Khuan shouted, but Sakura was already in the water. She didn't know that the boys pushed her in.  
  
'Hoe-e! This water's cold! Hoe... My goggles and shorts are stuck to this hook!' Sakura thought as she struggled to get her goggles off of the hook and her shorts off the other. She went rather deep. It was hopeless and she needed air to breathe. 'I have to forget about the boy cover... Hoe...' Sakura took off her swimming shorts, since there's a speedo underneath. She then took the goggles and the nerdy swimming cap off of her head and her long hair started to unravel from it.   
  
Kero and Syaoran ran to the rim of the pool, despite the pool rules, where Sakura got dumped at.  
  
"It's deep! I can't even see her down there!" Kero shouted with fiery.   
  
"I see her hair... She's coming up! She just got stuck for a bit, somehow!" Syaoran said, keeping Kero from jumping into the water.   
  
All of the guys, girls, and the teacher gapped at them and at the head that just popped out from the water.  
  
"Her? She? What do you mean by all that?" one of the guys said, as he shook from the cold and guilt of pushing a girl, that's actually a girl.  
  
"Or are you just mistaking by calling him, 'her'?" a short guy said with shakiness.   
  
All of the girls stopped giggling, because they actually thought the "boy" was really cute. They all crowded over Syaoran and Kero to see this girl.   
  
Sakura coughed some water out on the rim of the pool, while her arms were over the edge. She is incredibly tired. "Hoe-e! I wasn't expecting that!"  
  
As soon as everybody heard her talk they all gasped, including the teacher with the curling brown hair. If it were a boy's voice, it would of been a three year old boy's voice. Sakura blushed with deep redness. Syaoran and Kero pulled her out of the pool and Sakura coughed more. All of the girls were gasping at how pretty Sakura was, while the guys were guffawing.  
  
"Hoe-e... Heh heh heh heh hehhhhhh... Gomen ne..." Sakura apologized to the teacher.   
  
"I figure that there was something wrong about you, and... the other two," said the teacher, with a sweat-drop as she saw Syaoran's and Kero's heads hang over their shoulders behind Sakura.  
  
"Gomen nasai, for the trouble I have given to this class," Sakura bowed down. The teacher laughed.   
  
"Ah... No problem, really... I understand your position," replied the teacher, as she rubbed back of her head. She couldn't resist the girl's emerald green eyes and the beautiful aura around her. "Just be careful around here..."  
  
Sakura smiled as Mrs. Khuan went back to her clip board. She then went back to the boy's line. But Syaoran and Kero pushed her to the girl's line.   
  
"Hoe-e... Heh heh heh hehhhh... Oops..." Sakura couldn't help the redness on her face. Mrs. Khuan sweat-dropped and waved her hand at Sakura as if it was no big deal.   
  
"Ah! Kinomoto Sakura! I'll get your swimming uniform tomorrow, so you wouldn't have to wear those, hahaha..." Mrs. Khuan said with an amused grin.  
  
"Hoe-e... Hai! A-Arigatou!" Sakura gleamed. She met with the other girls and they all seem to be nice, except a few that were Syaoran's groupies.   
  
"We saw that there... Can you even swim, Sakura? Why are you even wearing those? Dork! Is your brain but a brain stem?" said Syaoran Groupie #1, who's named Fai Chungwa. Chingwa was the one hovering all over Syaoran  
  
All that Sakura said was, "K-Konnichiwa?" She couldn't understand Chungwa very much because she doesn't know very much Chinese. Syaoran heard all of this and went in front of Sakura. Kero's nose twitched as he sensed the trouble; Chungwa was about to slap Sakura. He was glad that Syaoran got in front of Sakura, before the girl could hit her.  
  
Syaoran grabbed Chungwa's hand before she could even hit him. "Why'd you start that with a new girl that did no harm to you?!"  
  
Chungwa smirked, but wiped the smile off her face when Syaoran hissed. Her presence is now reduced down to zero when Syaoran's vehemence towered over her. "W-Well, she's a weak minded w-woman... Who needs her, when she can't e-even speak our language a-a-and..."  
  
"And what?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yaa... Why are you even protecting her? You're too mighty for her! You're the highest student here! You need someone better like me!" Chungwa's spirit risen until Sakura poked her head from Syaoran's back and gave her a very big smile. Sakura then sneezed a cute "achoo" and everybody around her laughed, except the four Syaoran groupie girls. The girls behind Chungwa and the boys behind Sakura came in closer to this quarrel, to form a circle around, which made it even more obvious for the teacher. "Hmph! This is not like you, Li Syaoran!" Chungwa held her head up high and turned away. Kero, even though he can't understand Chinese, he understood the situation. Sakura, on the other hand, turned out to be confused. She thought that Chungwa was telling her not to do that fall in the pool again. Syaoran and Kero sweat-dropped at that.   
  
Before the teacher could say anything, it was time for everybody to be dismissed.  
  
"Hoe! Syaoran-kun, Kero-chan! My stuff are in the boy's locker room!" Sakura gleamed with redness to her face.  
  
"No problem, just go get it," Kero said, not thinking about it.  
  
Sakura swapped the back of Kero's head at that suggestion. Kero's eyes gone to swirls. At a sudden moment, some guy with very broad shoulders came and lifted Sakura from the ground with him to the boy's locker room.   
  
"Ah! Ah! Sakura-chan! Wahhh..." Kero said as he got his head out of its dizziness from Sakura's hit. Syaoran got blocked by the girls, so he couldn't get away to save Sakura. Everybody seems to have something against Sakura. He never thought the people at his school acted this way. This is the first...   
  
"Kero-chan!" Sakura cried as she kicked and punched. All of the guys and girls laughed at her and didn't stop the big guy from forcing her into the boy's locker room. "Iie! Kero-chan!"  
  
"Sakura!" Kero yelled out in a loud husky voice as he jumped up in the air and landed to a spot where he could trip the big guy from going any further.  
  
"Uwahh!" the big guy shouted as he scrambled on the floor. Kero slid on the marble floor and caught Sakura, saving her from the fall.   
  
"K-Kero-chan?" Sakura whispered in awe. She never thought Kero being so handsome after being a plush toy/guardian beast for so many years. Sakura blushed when Kero turned his head toward her's.   
  
"Daijoubu desu ka, Sakura-chan?" Kero asked with concern.  
  
"H-Hai!" Sakura responded. She could feel her heart racing by Kero's face being close to hers.   
  
Noticing Sakura's reaction, Kero pulled her away from him and looked away from her. He turned red as Sakura.   
  
People around them departed away from Kero and Sakura. The girls left Syaoran. Syaoran ran to Kero and Sakura on the floor. As he did so, he slipped and fell across the floor on top of Kero and Sakura.   
  
"Achoo! Kuh, kuh!" Sakura sneezed and coughed. Her head then suddenly dropped onto Kero's chest, swirly eyed. "Hoe-e... My head's getting heavy..."   
  
"Sakura-chan! You're warm!" Kero yelled. She closed her eyes shut. At least Kero wouldn't tell that she's blushing from also being red from getting a sudden fever.  
  
"Not a good day to swim when it's raining... This school has definitely changed..." Syaoran said to himself, while he looked at Sakura's face from where he's positioned at.  
  
"Baka! Get off of us! Now, you have to get her stuff and lead us to your house!" Kero scowled at him.   
  
Syaoran turned red, immediately got off of them and returned Kero a scowling look. He let out a sigh, then a cough when he realized what Kero had just said. "My house?! You're the two guests..."  
  
"That's right... Now..."  
  
"Hai... I'll go get her stuff and yours, too, Kero..." Syaoran said calmly. Kero was astonished when Syaoran actually said his name correctly. Kero smiled when Syaoran left. This is going to be an incredible change in his life. 


End file.
